


The Touch

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [26]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Rescue Mission, Secret tunnel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Sucked into a situation he doesn't understand, Bretman must find two of his friends now, instead of one.
Series: ETNuary [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Bretman Day!
> 
> Cw: Blood, wounds.

What the f*!?

Where did he go!??

There is literally no one here.

But he called-

Miss MatPat, you asked for backup, and now you’re not gonna follow through?

If this weren’t for Nikita, I would be _leavin’_ you-

Why are the walls so shiny?

-

All I did…was _poke_ the b*.

And my finger up and disappeared-

“What the h*?”

I wave my whole hand!

Gone, sista.

“Whoah”.

I stick my head in-

Oh my **gosh.**

Coraline, anyone?

Green and maroon feathered tunnel a lot like that rainbow-colored mess.

Do not sneeze.

Do _not_ sneeze-

I’m bein’ _tickled on both sides._

_All_ sides.

Who made this thing!?

-If that ugly lookin-a* witch is on the other end-

I crawl out through the black hole.

She’s not.

MatPat is slumped over in the corner, unmoving.

“Hey!”

Oh God.

Oh that does _not_ look good-

“Hey Mat-!!”

I run to his side, and touch his shoulder…

“You awake!?”

…………………………….He moves-

“B*! Don’t scare me like that ever again-“

“Hi…Bretman?”

His sunglasses are askew.

“You got my call!”

“Yeah, I did.

Now what in the h* is this!?”

Bleeding red marks dot his face, his arms, his neck-

His body is **covered.**

“I…don’t know”.

He coughs.

Red spots on the floor.

“I just…I found-“

“Found who!? What!!?”

“N-Nikita-“

“Nikita!?”

Nikita…did _this?!_

No way.

If she was gonna beat someone up…

_Oh mama._

He’d be lucky to escape with anything left.

Intact.

“You found Nikita where?”

“Don’t touch-“ he warns-

“Yeah, I got it…”

He points.

……..It’s always gotta be a dark hallway.

“Stay awake, you do that while I’m gone”.

“…I will…”

_It’s always gotta be a dark hallway_ with _demon_ sounds comin’ in at the very end.

She better _not_ be in Exorcist mode in there-

I walk down the whole thing, and crane my neck around the frame.

-What in H*-!???

Some giant thang is on its side.

With _spikes!!_

What happened here!!?

Do I even want to know!!??

“…”

A tiny groan from waaaay in the back-

“Nikita!!”

I rush to her side in a snap-!!

“Nikita-Nikita, are you there? It’s me-“

“…?”

She lifts her head.

-Ohh no.

Nonono, hang on-

He said-

“What…happened to you!?”

She snarls.

“Stupid…I knew-“

“Knew what?”

Gestures to the back of her neck.

I look-

There’s a red fingerprint.

“Who _did_ that!?”

“Colleen!”

**Author's Note:**

> 408 Vs. 395 Words.


End file.
